Mog Locker
Mog Lockers are one of the special “benefits” of being an employee of the mercenary company Salaheem’s Sentinels. This private locker is initially provided free of charge, and its contents are managed by a familiar moogle-based system. Paying an expansion fee will grant you access to additional space for storing items. Although the Mog Locker is initially free, using this service even once will require you to keep up periodic “lease” payments in order to retain access to your stored items. A convenient system for overburdened adventurers but in the words of President Naja Salaheem, “A coin paid out from the company coffers will find its way back eventually.” The development team is aware that players have been experiencing difficulties finding room for excess equipment and has been working on a solution. Limiting the amount of space available for storing items was part of the original game design, however the sheer volume of new equipment and items introduced through various updates and events has overloaded the humble Mog Safe to an unexpected degree. Expanding available storage space requires overcoming several problems such as increasing the amount of savable character data, as well as considering the extra memory for displaying client-based information. With the release of Treasures of Aht Urhgan, the development team is pleased to announce that the issues concerning character data and display memory have been solved with the introduction of a separate storage facility--the Mog Locker. The Mog Locker is scheduled to become available in the early stages of the new Treasures of Aht Urhgan missions. The availability of a new storage facility will have a direct effect on Vana’diel’s economy, and so to help balance this new element we have introduced the concept of a locker “lease.” A single payment will give you access to a Mog Locker for the period of time set out in the lease. If you allow your lease to expire, you will lose access to the items stored within your Mog Locker. These items will not be permanently lost, but will simply be unavailable until another lease payment is made. We first considered having the Mog Locker lease payable in gil. However, with the total amount of gil circulating in Vana’diel seeing a continued decline, we decided to change the payment to require items exclusive to the Treasure of Aht Urhgan areas. It will be possible to trade these items, as well as find them on the auction house. When the Mog Locker is first introduced its use will be limited to Rent-a-Rooms in the Treasures of Aht Urhgan areas. It will initially have 30 item slots available, and can later be expanded to 50 slots. Allowing Mog Locker use in other areas, as well as increasing the maximum number of item slots, will be considered for future version updates. In the upcoming version update, it will be possible to view the contents of your Mog Safe, Storage, and Mog Locker from any location, not just inside your Mog House. We hope the introduction of the Mog Locker will add to your enjoyment as you adventure in the world of Vana’diel! Lease Cost Gives access to the Mog Locker for 175 days (7 earth days). *1x Imperial Bronze Piece Expansion to 40 *4x Imperial Mythril Pieces Expansion to 50 *Must pass Conquest Tally after the first expansion, to recieve the ability to expand from 40 to 50. *2x Imperial Gold Pieces